1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a straddle type vehicle in which a case-shaped supporting frame for supporting a side bag (saddle bag) is detachably attached so as to connect a seat frame and a base portion of a pillion step (Japanese Patent No. 3689169).
In recent straddle type vehicles, a body frame is often covered with a body cover to straighten the flow of traveling air or wind. In this case, it may be necessary to form attachment holes, notches or the like in the body cover to attach a support member of a side bag. This causes a problem that the attachment holes, notches, or the like are likely to affect the appearance and the like of the vehicle when the side bag and its support member are detached.